


To be an Omega

by nazangel



Series: Omege Jason Todd Week 2020 [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Jason Todd Feels, Omega Bruce Wayne, Omega Jason Todd, Omega Jason Todd Week, Omega Jason Todd Week 2020, baby jason needs hugs, baby jay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23547961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nazangel/pseuds/nazangel
Summary: Jason tries to hide the fact that he's an omega. It doesn't really go the way he wants. It's okay though.
Relationships: Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne
Series: Omege Jason Todd Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1692037
Comments: 20
Kudos: 526
Collections: Gen Batfam ABO, omega Jason Todd week 2020





	To be an Omega

**Author's Note:**

> I sort of based on women back in my home country sometimes being upset that they had girls instead of boys, even though, you know, they were women.

Jason carefully took out the scent-dampening cream he had snuck in when Bruce had brought him to the manor. He would run out soon and then he would have to find a way to get some more.

Or maybe he wouldn't have to, maybe Bruce wouldn't mind having a little omega ward to take care of. Bruce was an omega too, after all. Maybe he could-

No. Better not to hope. He would find a way to go and pick some up from that clinic he used to go to when he was living on the streets.

He carefully rubbed the cream on himself and went downstairs for breakfast. Bruce was already there, looking at him with a small quirk of his lips. According to Dick, that was practically considered a grin coming from the man.

Jason couldn't help but smile back.

"Good morning Jason," said Bruce as he sat down, "Have a good sleep?"

"Yup,"

"Hmm. Good," said Bruce, "I wanted to talk to you about something,"

He instantly sits up straight, "Oh?"

Bruce held up a hand, "Nothing bad, lad. I was thinking that we should probably take you to get a physical,"

"A physical?" he asks hoping it wasn't what he thought it was.

Bruce nods, completely unaware of the panic rising in the small pup.

"Yes. A physical," said Bruce, "I didn't say anything before because I wanted you to be comfortable before I brought it up but you've been living here for some time and I think it's time we made sure everything is okay, health-wise,"

Jason wanted to answer but nothing was coming to mind. He knew Bruce would find out eventually but Jason wasn't ready for him to know that he was an omega and he wasn't ready to see what Bruce thought of that. And a physical would mean they would see him down there and his glands and they would know. And Jason wasn't ready!

Bruce was starting to give him a worried look though so Jason pushed down his panic and opened his mouth to say something, anything. No words came out though. What did come out was a long, keening, panicked whine.

In a swift movement, Bruce was out of his seat and kneeling beside Jason, a gentle hand on his shaking knee.

"Jay, Jason, what's wrong?" he asked

"I-I-"

"Jason, pup, it's okay," said Bruce, "Are you panicking because of the check-up? It's okay. Just breathe and then we can talk about it yeah? I just want to make sure my little omega baby is fine, okay? Everything is going to be fine,"

Jason stopped hearing everything after 'omega baby'.

"You know," he rasped, finally getting his breathing under control.

Bruce frowned, "Know what, lad?"

"That-that I'm an omega," he stuttered out

Bruce eyebrows drew together, "Of course I know, you have an omega's scen-"

His face was closer now and his eyes widened.

"Jay, have you been using scent-dampeners?" asked Bruce

"A cream," whispered Jason

"Jason, _why_?" asked Bruce

"I didn't want you to know," said Jason

"That you were an omega?" asked Bruce, "Why would that matter? You know I'm an omega too,"

"Yeah but-" he hesitated

"But what?" encouraged Bruce

"Some omegas don't like it," said Jason, "Having omega pups. I thought you would be disappointed,"

"Oh baby," murmured Brue, his eyes soft, so soft

"I've known since the beginning,"

Jason's eyes widened, "You have?"

Bruce smiled, "I'm gonna pick you up okay?"

Jason nodded and Bruce carefully lifted him off the chair, cradling him close to his body. Jason's legs ended up around Bruce's middle and his arms around his shoulders. One of Bruce's hands was supporting him from the bottom while the other one made soothing patterns on his back.

"I smelled it on you in the alley," said Bruce, "I've been trained to smell past dampeners. I didn't realize you were wearing one though, I figured your scent was just light since I didn't scent you from up close. If I had, I would have assured you didn't need to wear one,"

Jason curled closer to the omega's warm body and tucked his head into his neck. A soft sniffle escaped him.

"Oh, Jay," said Bruce, "I need you to look at me for a second,"

Jason straightened up until he was looking Bruce in the eye.

"Growing up I always took pride in my designation. Anyone can do anything but every designation has its ingrained instincts. Alphas are the carers, their instincts driving them to make sure everyone is cared for and healthy. Betas are balancers in the pack, their subtle scents soothe and keep everyone calm. Us omegas, we're protectors. This whole 'fragile omega' is a new portrayal really. Omegas are known to tear through anything to protects their pack. That's one of the reasons Alphas would go hunt and fight while omegas stayed behind. Not because they were weak or because they needed to take care of the pups, hierarchy would have given that job to betas anyway. They stayed back because they were the last defence, always,"

Jason listened to Bruce, feeling his eyes widen with every word. No one had told him this before.

"No designation is better than the other and don't let anyone ever tell you differently, okay? Be proud of your instincts and what you'll be able to do for your pack one day,"

"Okay," whispered Jason

"Now," said Bruce, "Why don't we eat breakfast and have a proper talk about that appointment, hmm?"

"Okay," said Jason, "Can we- can we stay like this a little longer?"

Bruce smiled and kissed his hair, "Of course, baby,"

Jason smiled and snuggled into the older Omega's arms again, feeling soothed and safe.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed!


End file.
